In a traditional time division duplex (TDD) system, all cells may have the same TDD uplink (UL)/downlink (DL) configurations, and therefore the transmission directions (i.e., UL or DL) in all subframes for all neighbor cells may be the same. However, in some scenarios, the neighboring cells may not have the same TDD UL/DL configurations, (e.g., in TDD systems with cells capable of dynamically changing their TDD UL/DL configuration).
Consequently, in such systems, subframes may exist that may be DL subframes for one cell, and UL subframes for another cell, or vice versa. One immediate consequence of such an arrangement may be that the UL transmission of the some cells may interfere with the DL transmission of other cells, or vice versa. Such a new interference environment, which does not exist for frequency division duplex (FDD) and legacy TDD systems, may considerably impact the operation and the quality of UL and/or DL transmission. As a result, solutions are required to improve the performance of the TDD system in such an interference environment.